


Nick's Long (And Smelly) Night

by FoxyFloofbutt



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Desperation, Embarrassment, Farting, Other, Scat, shitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29118690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyFloofbutt/pseuds/FoxyFloofbutt
Summary: Content warning: Fart and scat/shitJust a short story of Nick Wilde having to hold in a huge shit while on a date with Judy. My boyfriend wanted this finished, so I finally busted my ass and got this done and posted. So, enjoy I suppose.
Relationships: Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	Nick's Long (And Smelly) Night

Nick is quickly woken up by the loud beeping of his alarm clock. He reaches over to stop the loud beeping, before sitting up and yawning. He stretches and stands up, throwing on a robe and going to the kitchen to get himself something to eat.

Nick puts some toast in the toaster and waits for it to toast. While waiting, he hears his phone ringing. He grabs it and looks to see who's calling. He smirks as he notices the call display reads "Carrots." He then accepts the call and puts the phone up to his ear.

"Hey, Carrots~" He says tiredly, but happily.

"Hey, Nick~ Did I wake you up?" Judy asks, hoping that she didn't.

"Oh, no, don't worry~ I've been up for a bit, just still waking up~" Nick answers.

"Okay, that's good to hear~ Also, I know this is a little last minute, but, want to go out tonight~?" Judy asks, sounding a little shy.

"Of course, I'd love to~" Nick responds with a smile.

The two go over the details such as the time they'll meet and where they'll meet before saying their goodbyes and ending the call. Nick's toast then pops up and he butters up the slices of toast before eating them and going about his day.

Roughly ten minutes before their date, Nick was ready and about to head out the door. As he goes to leave, he feels his stomach grumbling softly, accompanied by a mild discomfort. A pressure builds up and he blushes as he rips a nasty, brassy fart. BBRRRAAAPPTTTT!! He fans his nose as soon as the nasty smell hits it and he sighs as the discomfort is relieved. He then locks up and heads out to his date.

He shows up right on time for his date. They were at a nice restaurant. He sees Judy sitting at a table not too far from the main door. He goes over and sits down in the seat across from her.

"Hey, Carrots~" He says with a smirk.

"Are you seriously gonna keep calling me that~?" Judy says, giggling.

"I don't intend to stop anytime soon~" Nick responds with a giggle as well.

Nick lets Judy order for him, since she wanted to pay this time. She goes ahead and orders him a fairly large meal. Which would normally be okay, except for the fact that the pressure and discomfort Nick felt in his bowels was starting to build up again.

The food got there shortly after, which Nick was disappointed it didn't take longer. He strained to eat, feeling the pressure building up more and more. He groaned, clutching his stomach. He soon managed to eat it all, but now in even more discomfort.

Judy was oblivious to this. After they paid, they got up to leave, but not without having Nick gas one of the booths on accident. The two get into Judy's car and they start driving.

Nick soon notices that they weren't heading home, but instead, somewhere else.

"Hey, this isn't the way home. Where are we going?" Nick asks.

"I was gonna keep it a surprise, but I can't keep it a secret any longer… We're going to a Gazelle concert!" She responds, happily.

Nick groaned softly and held his stomach more. Those were usually 3 hours long. He knew he was in for a long evening.

They got there and watched the concert. Nick's stomach got worse and worse quicker and quicker. Judy had got Nick to dance with her, which had him quietly seeping toots. No matter how hard he tried holding them in, he always ended up ripping some quiet, nasty-smelling farts.

Eventually, it was over and Judy took Nick home. Once he got out of the car, he ran in and went to the bathroom. He pulled his pants down and sat on the toilet. He quickly started to shit loudly. *BBBLLLOOORRRTTTTT!!!* 

He groaned and pushed on his stomach as he felt the relief of emptying his bowels. It felt way too good, that all he could do is groan softly from the overwhelming feeling of relief.

He soon heard his phone ringing and he checked it, seeing that Judy was calling. He started to hold his shit in and he answered.

"Hey, Carrots." He said, straining to hold the stream in.

"Hey, Nick. Did you enjoy our date?" Judy asks.

"Yes, I did. Did you?" Nick asks back.

"I sure did. We should do this again someti-" Judy is quickly cut off by Nick letting out a huge stream of wet, sloppy shit. *BBBLLUUURRRTTTTT!!!!*

"Did you seriously just…? You're disgusting. Forget I even called." Judy says, annoyed, before hanging up the phone.

Nick groans and finishes shitting. He then wipes and washes his hands before going to bed.


End file.
